Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover
Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in March 2015. Plot Harry Smith is returning home from school when Mae MacDonald yells at him for throwing up in her shoes. Harry threatens to poop in her schoolbag tomorrow as he scurries into his house. To his horror, he discovers that James Smith is having a sleepover with The Perfect Pansies Club and they are making girly rainbow fairy cakes to celebrate the occasion! Harry rages after remembering that he is banned from sleepovers since he blocked the toilet at Caleb McKinnon's house, blared insanely loud dubstep at David Marshall's house and got drunk enough to smash random ornaments at Patrick McCrae's house. At six o'clock, Harry notices James and his friends going to bed already. They sing pop songs really off-key before Harry bursts in, telling them that they will have a real sleepover. Harry starts off by looking up pictures of bikini girls on the Internet, much to James' disapproval. He continues by reading them the most frightening creepypastas he can find online, causing Tim McDade to scream. Grace Smith and Liam Smith, who are relaxing in the living room, get suspicious until they notice that Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi are coincidentally chasing Gregor McDade and William Fraser down the street - they assume this is the cause of the sudden shriek. Harry decides to follow up the creepypastas with a fart olympics. Before they begin, they sneak into the kitchen to steal some baked beans, burritos and cauliflower. Gordon Cameron's terrible thief skills cause him to accidentally turn the microwave on. Harry switches it off just before Liam enters. Soon, Paul McEwan gulps down some vodka, stumbles into the fridge and knocks it down. The group flee - luckily Harry's parents don't hear the commotion because Grace has just tuned the TV to a loud karaoke program. When they return to James' bedroom, they eat most of the gas-producing food before performing tricks such as using farts to juggle Fancy Hippos DVDs, having fart-fights and levitating with jets of methane. All five eat the remaining spicy burritos to prepare for the grand finale - a group fart! All five let out a huge boom simultaneously, making a shockwave big enough to break the section of floor Harry and James are standing on! They fall into the living room directly beneath them. Liam and Grace phone Tim, Gordon and Paul's parents, James is banned from sleepovers forever and Harry can't go to the Noiseworld Video Arcade until the damage is fixed. Harry storms upstairs raging more than ever. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *Grace Smith *Liam Smith *Tim McDade *Gordon Cameron *Paul McEwan *Mae MacDonald *William Fraser *Gregor McDade *Ärnesti Jukanpoika *Maarjo Mägi *David Marshall (seen in flashbacks) *Caleb McKinnon (seen in flashbacks) *Patrick McCrae (seen in flashbacks) Music *Drawn to Life - Mere Thief (plays when Harry and the Perfect Pansies sneak into the kitchen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes